The Smiling Buchou And The Frowning Tensai
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: What if Fuji was in Tezuka's skin and Tezuka in Fuji's? Horror shall reign! Rated M only for the first chapter only. "It's heavenly to be as tall as Tezuka", Fuji thought "It's a pain in the ass to be beautiful", Tezuka thought
1. A sudden change of personality

**Title: **The smiling Buchou and the Frowning Tensai Chapter 1  
**Pairing: **TezukaxFuji  
**Rating: **NC-17 at the beginning  
**Genre: **Fluff and Crack (Lemon at beginning)  
**Disclaimer: **All I own is the cpu.  
**Warnings: **I must be the poorest smut writer ever. (It's my 1st time...)　 Also unbeta-read, please spare my life.  
**Summary: **What does a smiling buchou and a frowning tensai result? the beginning of a horror story!

* * *

**A Sudden change of... personality**

Fuji never protested as Tezuka slowly undressed him, uncovering every last corner of his pale skin. They shared a kiss, trying to ease the atmosphere; it was their first time after all. Fuji couldn't help a gasp as Tezuka suddenly pushed him down on the bed, covering the lithe boy with his own skin. The bespectacled youth admired one last time the beautiful scenery in front of him before removing his glasses to once again capture his partner's mouth. Licking Fuji's lips shamelessly, he sought for an entrance and took the freedom to invade the lower boy's mouth with his tongue when he felt no response from the latter.

Hands stroking, lips crushing, hearts thumping… and already they had started sweating. Fuji noted that Tezuka's room wasn't the best place for love-making in the hot summer since it possessed no AC… not that he didn't like the view of Tezuka sweating on him. Said man gave him a sideway glance, and Fuji knew he was asking for his permission. Carefully nodding, he slowly spread out his legs to ease Tezuka's maneuver. The latter licked, sucked, did everything to stimulate Fuji's excitement, and before long, the lithe boy's come filled his mouth. Fuji finally let out a soft moan as he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and Tezuka smirked in victory.

Unlike what most people would have thought, Tezuka was the one who proposed sharing this private experience and Fuji was the one who never cooperated, saying that he would be unable to get into the mood. Fuji may be a genius, but just like any other teenager he also had _hormones._ This theory was confirmed just now.

Fuji sighed in defeat, completely and utterly captured in the mood. He sat up and decided to take revenge for what Tezuka did. This time, he was on top and stared infinitely at those passionate hazel orbs underneath him. The sight of a panting Tezuka between him and the bed was surely the most valuable view he ever saw in his life. Brushing away some strand of hair from Tezuka's flushed face, he pecked his lover's forehead before curling his jaw upward to form a grin. "My turn."

So Fuji wasn't as aggressive as his partner, but his every touch made Tezuka shiver. Just _the thought _of having the dangerously graceful tensai on his cock could make him heat all over so having the _real thing _on it felt unimaginably good. In tennis Fuji would start the game slowly, push his rival –or _Tezuka_, in this case– to his limits and enjoy the thrill. It seems like the same procedure occurs when having sex. Reaching his border line, Tezuka covered his mouth with his hand to quiet a groan and a soft chuckle resonated. "You came" had Fuji said, licking off his lips the glutinous liquid.

Huffs, pants and moans followed as Tezuka penetrated Fuji. Never will they be able to describe their sentiment at that time. The pleasure, the over-excitement, the wanting-for-more…

Finally the taller boy gathered his mate within his strong arms as both of them fell asleep, exhausted.

Tonight was most definitely one of their best nights.

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

The next morning, Fuji found out that his eyesight had concededly dropped. Normally, he could see clearly even with his eyelids half closed but today they were fully open and it seemed like just about everything was shapeless. He looked down to see Tezuka snuggled against his chest, sound asleep.

Wait. _Tezuka _snuggled against _his_ chest? Wasn't _Fuji _the one who was glued on _Tezuka's _chest?

Fuji unconsciously picked up Tezuka's glasses from the drawer, where he had left it yesterday night and hung it on his nose bridge. That's when it stroke him. Yes, Fuji was definitely the one slumbering on Tezuka's chest… but said Fuji wasn't him! He gasped as he saw _Tezuka's _face reflecting in the mirror instead of his own. Now that he thought about it, his arms... no _Tezuka's_ arms were so much longer…

Sensing a commotion, Tezuka woke up and was surprised that his vision seemed clearer… he could see his face so clearly… wait. His own face?!

* * *

oOOooOOo

* * *

"And so, for some reason, I have become you, and you have become me" Fuji facted, his voice resounding exactly as deep and monotone as Tezuka's original one. "This is interesting."

"What part of it?!" despite his anger, it seems like Tezuka's voice just found a way to come out melodically.

"For now, we should just calm down and think of a way out." Fuji smirked.

"Don't smirk! It looks bad on my image!" Tezuka shouted, as he saw _himself __SMIRK_.

"You're no fun, Tezuka" Fuji faked a pout that sent Tezuka's stomach flying. It was purely disgusting that The. Tezuka. Kunimitsu. POUTED. "And you make me look old if you keep frowning like that. To be _me, _you will have to smile more often" the tensai continued.

"No chance" Tezuka almost immediately answered.

"Well… if you won't cooperate… I guess we will have to ruin each other's reputation" Fuji grinned.

Yes, today was definitely going to be the worst hell, Tezuka thought.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews and criticism fill my soul!


	2. The morning after

**Title: **The smiling Buchou and the Frowning Tensai [Part 2/?]  
**Pairing: **TezukaxFuji  
**Rating: **Totally PG for this chapter.  
**Genre: **Crack people~  
**Disclaimer: **All I own is the cpu.  
**Warnings: **Chapter two is a teaser. Sorry it took me so long to write so little. Exams are finished now, and I'll try to upload daily.  
**Summary: **_It's heavenly to be as tall as Tezuka_, Fuji thought. _It's a pain in the ass to be beautiful_, Tezuka thought.  
**A/N: **From now on, the names in italic are their real identities. Ex: Fuji = _Tezuka _in _Fuji's _body. Ex: _Fuji _= _Fuji_ in _Tezuka's _body.

* * *

**~The Morning After~  
**

"Because really, you should smile more _Tezuka_." _Fuji_ turned to glance at the… well, petite man reading morning news paper on the dining table. "I really think it makes…_me_ look younger."

_Tezuka_ never bothered to reply at that. He desperately tried to concentrate on the paper he was reading hoping everything was a dream. It was beyond logic he and _Fuji_ swapped bodies just because the previous night they had sex. Everyone had had those experiences, and no one ever mentioned they could change corps with their partner… (Sharing his bed with _Fuji_ was already beyond what _Tezuka_ could ever envision… he always knew he had little imagination.)

The now bespectacled boy titled his head sideways and threw a questioned look at_ Tezuka_. It was kind of weird to be able to admire yourself while you were thinking. _Fuji_ giggled inwardly (because his captain forbid him to smile) and imagined himself frowning all the time; it definitely would be a pain to get back in his body.

On the other hand, being in_ Tezuka's_ body was pretty convenient; he could now reach high places, stare down at himself and best of all, he could tease his buchou endlessly without receiving one of his death glares, as he knew how hard it was for the boy to frown in his body. If this sudden change was temporary,_ Fuji _was definitely spending his best days being alive.

"I'm really glad I have met you" he honestly vowed, omitting the 'because if I didn't, life would have been boring' part.

_Tezuka_ had been caught off guard. Unprepared for such a declaration, he couldn't fight back a faint brush creeping up his… no Fuji's face. Only at that moment had he noticed how serious his voice sounded when he spoke the truth.

The bespectacled boy blinked. "Please don't blush, _Tezuka_. You don't know how weird it is for me to see myself flush like that." Even if it was just the slightest pink, _Fuji_ knew his body all too well to not notice.

"I do know," the honey-haired boy looked up, regaining self-control. "It must be the same feeling as me, seeing myself _pout_" he empathized on the last word, as he knew he would fail to throw a glare.

Being in Fuji's body was a big bother, _Tezuka_ thought. It couldn't be possible to live being so tiny! He couldn't even reach the highest drawer in the kitchen without having to jump and having long hair was a pain in the ass.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_, 15 years old now knew why you had to suffer to be beautiful.

"If we don't hurry, we are going to be late, Fuji" the taller boy tried to sound authorizing but failed after coughing a small laugh away.

_Tezuka_ sighed. School will be a disaster.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for being late. Please review? Criticism is ALWAYS apreciated!


	3. Inevitable Difference

**Title: **The smiling Buchou and the Frowning Tensai Chapter 3  
**Pairing: **TezukaxFuji  
**Rating: **PG-13 for mention of sex?  
**Genre: **Utter Crack  
**Disclaimer: **All I own is the cpu.  
**A/N: **I have a writer's block for this series... *sigh* Does anyone have any idea how I can continue this story? If not, I will sadly have to put this collection on hold...

* * *

**~Inevitable Difference~**

"Nyaaa Fujiko!" Eiji super glomped his best friend the second he saw him enter the school's gate. "You won't believe what happened yesterday! I happened to stumble on the most genial toothpaste—" He stopped in the middle of his rambling when he saw Fuji's expression. Worried, he stared closer, trying to figure what was out of place this morning.

"Kikumaru. Get off of me," was the strict order coming from the prodigy's smooth voice.

"Wha….what happened? You never call me using my family name!" Eiji gasped, as he finally found what was out of place. "You're not smiling, Fujiko!"

"As I said Kikumaru, get--"

"Fuji." Scared, Eiji turned to see Tezuka glaring at them. "Fuji, I thought we talked this over this morning. Stop acting like a child." _Fuji _giggled inwardly. Being Tezuka was so much fun!

Fuji sighed. Fuji _sighed! _Taking turn, Eiji looked at him, then stared at Tezuka. They seem to be sending some of those incognito double-locked mental emails or something. Despite being curious of what they were mentally throwing themselves, the red head was too scared of being assigned to laps if he pried. But something was definitely off with Fuji today and he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Fujiko," he whispered in his ear, "did you stay over at Tezuka's?"

When the smaller boy tensed up, Eiji was sure they had a fight over the night. What he didn't know was that _Tezuka, _even if he was in Fuji's body_,_was very sensitive close to the ear and hated when people blew air near that spot. He was about to shrug the clinging catboy off when he felt his captain's icy glare on his back. _Right, _he reminded himself, _smile._

"E-Eiji, please get off of me?" _Tezuka_ forced a smile and when he thought about how embarrassing this was, a blush crept along his face.

The lunatic acrobat willingly un-glued himself from Fuji's neck and happily ran towards the clubroom, throwing one of his 'Nya Oishi, guess whaaat? Fuji just blushed after I mentioned him staying over at Tezuka's~' along way. They heard a faint, 'Eiji! That's personal matter!' coming from the lockers and then silence.

Fuji slowly turned around to see Tezuka's jaw twitching uncontrollably on the side. The bespectacled man emitted a dark 'I_-_just-got-my-pride-damaged-and-you-are-going-to-pay' aura. Never before did _Tezuka_ think looks could kill.

"Fuji, if you don't hurry and go change, practice is going to start" the Seigaku captain ordered.

Yes, this was going to be hell for _Tezuka.

* * *

_

_~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_

"Hmmm…" Inui hummed to himself. Today Fuji was standing on Tezuka's left side. Now _this _was weird. He scribbled something down on his notebook before closing it with a small 'thud'.

Noting the slight change in Inui's usually passive expression, Kikumaru scoot closer to him and whispered something in his ear. The data player nodded in acknowledgement now and then, showing his agreement with whatever the red head was telling him. When Eiji pulled away, he gave Inui a sly grin before once again scooting back unnoticeably to where he originally stood. And then Inui walked towards where the two Seigaku aces were standing.

"Tezuka," he called, smiling to himself about all the data he will gather.

"What?" came the double response from both Fuji and Tezuka. The latter immediately gave the former a glare.

Inui hastily opened his green notebook to write down everything he just saw. This was good data, very, very good data. "Tezuka, don't you think it is about time I announce _that?_" he smirked evilly.

The captain quickly glanced at the prodigy for help. Only the real _Tezuka _knew whatever '_that ' _was_._ To his disappointment, the smaller boy next to him didn't seem to have noticed his distressed call. Fuji was using all his concentration trying to contain his embarrassment and smile. The bespectacled boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Tezuka _just didn't understand that he was in Fuji's skin (literally, mind you) and that smiling while in his skin wasn't supposed to be embarrassing. _Fuji _sighed. Tezuka was a hopeless actor.

"Well?" Inui asked when his buchou gave him no answer. "You should ask the members to gather."

The captain nodded once and called all the regulars to gather. "Inui here has an important announcement to make," he started when all eight members were in front of him. "Inui, please elaborate on _that," _he empathized on the last word.

The regulars, all except Fuji and Tezuka gulped. _'That'_… it couldn't be a new Inui juice could it…?

"I have two good news," Inui announced. "The first is that we will go camp-training on Monday…"

Shouts and whistles of joy resounded before Inui could finish talking. Eiji was hugging a flushed Oishi tightly while Momoshiro glomped his kohai –whether it was because he wanted to go camp training or because there was no Inui juice will remain a mystery. "Alright! Camping!" they shouted in unison. The last camping trip had been much fun, despite all the hard training. This time, they had Tezuka with them, so there was no need to stress too much, unless one was worried about receiving laps.

"…And the second good news…" Inui cleared his throat to get full attention on him. "I have prepared this Inui Juice hyper remix, super deluxe along with a very competent training schedule. Whoever is unable to complete their share of work will have to drink this at the end of the day."

"How is that good news?!" they once again all shouted together. It seems the regulars were in sync today.

Fuji sighed inaudibly and Tezuka smirked inwardly. Their problems just keep multiplying.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"Hey, Tezuka!" Oishi whispered to his friend. "Tezuka!" he hissed again. Looking around to make sure no one noticed them, he asked, "What's wrong Tezuka? Why aren't you correcting the teacher? He made a big mistake…"

But Tezuka was staring far away outside the window.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"Sensei."

The teacher turned from the blackboard to face the almost-smiling boy. (_Tezuka_ hasn't mastered the art of nonchalant smiling yet). "What is it, Fuji?" he asked sweetly.

The honey haired youth walked over to where the teacher was standing and whispered "you made a spelling mistake on the second paragraph…"

The older man quickly scooted away, his face flushed whether from the proximity of what must be the prettiest boy on earth to his ear, or from his stupid careless mistake. The students giggled at their sensei who was sweating uncontrollably while Fuji graciously made his way back to his seat, oblivious to what was going on.

Eiji stared at him for a long moment. Since when was Fuji paying full attention to a language class?

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

_Fuji_ closed and double-locked the door of his room. _Tezuka_ collapsed on his bed, after what must have been the most tiring day of his whole existence. His face, more precisely his lips felt sore. Never could he have suspected that constant smiling could be _this _painful, even if it was in Fuji's body. And his long hair was really annoying since it would constantly fall before his eyes. It took everything _Tezuka _had to resist the urge to clip his hair up.

"_Fuji, _we must put an end to this. I can't stay in your body like this."

The taller man looked at him questioningly. "And how do you plan to get us back to normal?"

Fuji blushed a faint shade of red. "The same way it took us to get our bodies switched."

"_Tezuka _I can't have sex with myself, it will be too awkward," Fuji reasoned.

"Do you think it will be easier for me? It's almost repugnant to think that I will enter myself…" the honey haired boy quickly shut himself up and placed a hand over his mouth. Oh no. _Fuji _had _that _glint in his eyes… he damned his carelessness.

"On second thought," _Fuji _smirked, "it might not such a bad idea having you under me…" Tezuka slowly made his way to Fuji, measuring each one of his steps carefully.

"Now _Fuji_, don't do anything…"

He had been cut off mid sentence by Fuji's lips pressing on his.

This had to be the worst night ever.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

The next morning, to _Tezuka's_ dismay, he woke up remaining in Fuji's (aching) skin.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **I have a writer's block. If anyone has any suggestions on how this story could go on... please tell me? If I don't come up with something this series will sadly have to go on hold until I get my muse back. This chapter again, is just a filler.

Reviews and criticism fill my soul. :)


	4. Exchanged

**Title: **The smiling Buchou and the Frowning Tensai [Part 4/?]  
**Pairing: **TezukaxFuji  
**Rating: **PG for this chapter  
**Genre: **Utter Crack, with lots and lots of nonsense.  
**Disclaimer: **All I own is the cpu.  
**Warnings: **THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING. You will need all your attention and imagination to read this chapter! Don't forget that whenever _Tezuka _talks, it is actually _Fuji's _voice that comes out!  
**Summary: **Training camp turned into horror as Inui, or rather, _Echizen _decided that it was a better idea to start team-bonding.

**A/N: DON'T FORGET**, the names in italic are their real identities. It applies to ALL. and I mean **ALL**.

* * *

**~Exchanged~**

"Alright, camping, camping!" Eiji and Momo shouted as they gladly jumped off the bus after three long hours of sitting and doing nothing. After all, they claimed that boredom could kill them both if they stayed a second longer in that way-too-tranquil vehicle. Of course, coming from them, it couldn't have _possibly_ been exaggerated.

As the rest of the Seigaku regulars made their way outside, they were one by one awed by the huge mansion that stood in front of them. White as marble, it shun like a diamond under the sun, temporarily blinding all of them with its brilliance. High of at least three stories, it was topped with what seemed to be an outside pool on the flat roof. The front yard, surrounded by freshly sculptured trees and while lilies, was firmly closed and locked by a fence, forbidding any unwelcomed visitors from entering the dream land. The regulars thought back at the repugnant little hut they had to sleep in last time they went camping and decided that this… this _castle_ couldn't be real_._It was way too good to be real.

Had he been less dazzled, Momoshiro would have remembered to drool.

As seconds turned to minutes, Fuji finally managed to push aside some stunned regulars and made his way out of the bus. To everyone's surprise, the Seigaku genius didn't even bother to look at the amazing building right in front of him; much less take pictures as he normally would have done. Instead, he slowly walked away into the deep woods that isolated the mansion.

Eiji quickly got his senses back. "Nya Fuji, where are you going?"

For the first time, the honey haired boy turned around to look at them questioningly. "To our camping house," he answered simply, pointing at a small wood cabin located not so far inside the woods, as if there was nothing more obvious in the world.

Momoshiro was the first one who protested. "Tezuka buchou… tell me this is not true! We can't possibly survive in that… that… cottage!"

Under the light, Tezuka's spectacles glinted mischievously. The captain said nothing and followed Fuji away from the unrealistic chateau.

And they heard the rest of the team wail.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Fuji cleared his throat and successfully caught everyone's attention. "I'll take this opportunity to thank Ryuuzaki-sensei for helping us find an accommodation big enough to have a bedroom of our own. Unfortunately we hadn't expected that five freshmen (he turned to look at respectively, Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo, Tomoka and Sakuno) would accompany us on our training; we are therefore short on chambers. Hence, it has been decided, that we share bedrooms to equalize it all."

Tezuka picked up a sheet of paper from the table and handed it to Fuji, confusing the regulars further through this action.

"The room orders are listed as so," the prodigy read directly from the document, "Ryuuzaki-sensei shall take the first room, followed by Osakada and Ryuuzaki in the second room, as Katsuo, Kachiro and Horio share the third." He paused to look up from his papers and made sure everyone had understood before continuing. "As for the regulars, the pairings are as follow: Echizen and Inui, Momoshirou and Kaidoh (he could already hear the disapproving hisses), Oishi and Eiji and finally me and _Fu--_ I mean Tezuka." He earned himself some questioning glances but paid no attention to it.

"When you are finished unloading your things, get ready to head outside. We will meet in twenty minutes in front of the main entrance. You are dismissed." The honey-haired boy was dragged away by none other than the bespectacled man as soon as he finished his speech and made a sprint towards their room.

The regulars stare at each other, dumbfounded by that little scene just now.

"Don't you think Fujiko is acting kinda weird, nya?"

"Tezuka-buchou too! He made Fuji-senpai read the whole thing in his stead!"

"What's going on?" Oishi cut in, the mother hen in him already worrying about Seigaku's two best player's condition.

"Buchou is acting like Fuji-senpai and Fuji-senpai like buchou" Echizen simply stated out.

"How about we spy on them, nya~?"

Already, the six tennis players were tip-toeing James Bond-style, towards their room, leaving their coach sweatdropping at their… _subtlety_.

* * *

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

"_Tezuka, _you can't just blow our covers like this" they all distinctively heard their captain's voice calling for himself.

The genius sighed. "_Fuji, _we can't continue like this. Everyone will find out sooner or later."

"And how do you think they will react when they find out we exchanged places?"

A pregnant silence followed and the self-proclaimed Seigaku spies quickly ran back to their headquarter: the bathroom. Hopefully, Tezuka and Fuji hadn't noticed their presence, or else laps of doom would definitely be assigned. Eiji and Momo shivered at the thought of running till sunset while Inui hastily scribbled in his notebook the precious information he had just collected. As for Oishi and Kaidoh, they just concentrated on running as far as possible lest of being found out eavesdropping. Ryoma followed reluctantly.

It was only when they were safe and secure, all squeezed in one same toilet cabin, did they dare to let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. As their hearts gradually slowed down their pumping, they had sufficiently calmed down to think about what they had just heard.

"So that was it all along! They switched places!" Momoshiro shouted, perhaps a little too loud for their proximity.

"Geez, they could have just told us. They made me worry so much!" Oishi was rather relieved.

Inui's glasses glinted dangerously as he closed his notebook and stared one by one at his new spying team. "Alright everyone, how about we give them a little… _payback?"

* * *

_

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji rushed outside only to find the other regulars already practicing. _Tezuka _was rather surprised at his tennis club's sudden enthusiasm while _Fuji… _well, _Fuji_ was just being Tezuka, expressionless. As they approached the tennis courts, they felt like something was amiss, out of place.

And then, it struck them.

_Echizen_ was walking towards them with _Inui's_ notebook in hand and his glasses on his nose. The freshman rookie eyed Fuji. "_Tezuka_, you should have just told us from the very start that you and _Fuji _switched places."

Fuji's eyes widened in disbelief. "You knew?" _Tezuka _asked incredulously. "And what did you just call me?"

_Inui _pulled _Ryoma's _small cap over his eyes. "Mada mada dane, Buchou, Fuji-senpai."

"I beg your pardon?" _Tezuka _felt a headache coming.

"As you see, we have found out your little scheme and we decided that it was good for team-bonding to pretend to be someone else: it helps us understand each other better and I decided to change my whole practice menu thanks to the both of you," _Echizen, _or rather Inui, in this case, explained, pushing the too large glasses up his nose bridge. "So for the rest of the training camp, I will be Inui-senpai and Inui-senpai will be me. The rest of the team approved of this kind of training, and if you are unable to act like your team mate, my deluxe juice will be waiting for you."

"Che, this is pointless, Inui-senpai" the tallest of the two complained, trying desperately to contain his laughter at Tezuka and Fuji's shocked faces.

_Tezuka_ reluctantly looked around, just to find out that his worst nightmare had become reality, insane reality.

In the far corner, _he _saw _Oishi_ in front of the net, performing acrobatics and shouting '_Kikumaru-beaaam~~' _as _the real Eiji _stood still at the baseline, watching his partner's every move. Against them played Momoshirou (who hissed and gladly performed the snake shot) and Kaidoh, who desperately tried (and failed) to act nonchalant.

Sensing that a single packet of Advil wouldn't be enough to cure his growing headache, _Tezuka _tried to contain himself. He had to… he was the captain… he couldn't possibly…

"FREEZE!!!"

But no one listed to him. Of course they wouldn't; Fuji's feminine voice was at loudest a whisper. Losing his temper, _Tezuka _thought of his single and last resort: act like Fuji, act sadistically. His jaw twitched uncontrollably on the side as he pictured himself smirking evilly like his smaller team mate. He pronounced one word.

"Aozu."

And everybody had their full attention on him.

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **You can't possibly imagine the fun I had when I wrote this. I solely thank _Kuroi and Shiroi_, _Addicted to dreams_ and _xxasianicexx_ for helping me with the muse! I have enough ideas for maybe two more chapters... I'll see the outcome after that.

Reviews and criticism fill my soul! So please tell me if you found this really confusing! I promise that the next chapter will be much more comprehensible, with less italics and such!


End file.
